The present invention relates to surfaces containing nanopillars, and more specifically, to nanopillar microfluidic devices useful as biosensors.
Microfluidic devices are used to implement separation techniques, such as the separation and identification of proteins in proteomics applications. In the case of charged biomolecules such as proteins, microfluidic devices containing an electrophoresis separation channel such as a microchip capillary electrophoresis (μ-CE) channel, can be used to separate analytes in a small volume fluid sample. Fluorescence detection, for example, may be used post-separation to monitor the separated analytes. The analyte stream may be fed into an electrical, optical or magnetic detection device, for example, depending upon the labeling scheme that is employed. What is needed are microfluidic devices that allow for improved detection of separated analytes.